


babydoll when it comes to a lover

by Gal_tic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Soulmates, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Gay Pride, M/M, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Pride, Pride month 2019, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal_tic/pseuds/Gal_tic
Summary: It’s pride month, and Phil has a crazy dream.Or, the result of too many marshmallows before bed (and being in love.)





	babydoll when it comes to a lover

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month, everyone! I thought I'd write a little fic to celebrate - also to help me dip my toe in the fandom once more. It has been a long few months, and I sincerely applaud all fic authors in this fandom who have kept writing through it. I hope that everyone has a wonderful month of celebrating, and that you enjoy this little drabble. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @Gal_tic and on tumblr @gallhowell

Wincing, Phil shrunk back in his seat as blinding lights hit his eyes. 

 

_What?_   


 

This couldn’t be right. Only a few hours ago, he had been heading to bed with Dan and laying his head down on the pillow after being put through a (self -induced) sugar coma.  _So what if Dan hadn’t remembered to hide the marshmallows that he had bought for those nights when they were craving a hot chocolate? It wasn’t HIS fault._   


 

Jumping as he felt a very cold and wet tongue hit his ankles, Phil looked down to see a small corgi puppy looking up at him, head cocked. 

 

_ Okay…. _

 

A thousand questions on his lips, Phil couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped his lips as he saw the state of his clothing. Gone were the emoji pyjamas he had gone to bed in, and in their place….a pastel pink suit?

 

Standing up, Phil took in the room for the first time. All around him was lavish velvet furniture, marble side tables, and outside the massive windows looking outside….thousands of butterflies filling the sky. 

 

Heading over to the window, Phil opened it quickly and poked his head outside, taking in his new surroundings. All of London had seemed to be replaced in a pastel dream land. How had that happened? It was summer, technically….but it was never _that_ bright. 

 

Turning back and scooping the small corgi up, Phil exited the apartment, running down the pristine white staircase of the building down to the main floor, and out the main doors. 

 

There was no way he could have ever prepared himself for what he saw next. 

 

In front of him, as clear as day, was Dan. 

 

Dressed in a vibrant pastel rainbow suit, he had glitter in his hair, and a wide smile on his face. 

 

“Oh good, you’re awake!” He said cheerily, reaching out his hand. “I thought you’d never wake up. I know the transition can be awkward. But you’re completely done now.”

 

Beyond confused, Phil regarded him with suspicion. “What...are you talking about?”

 

“Your wings, of course.” Dan replied, gesturing behind him. 

 

Turning his head, Phil gasped in surprise as he saw the edge of a brightly coloured, opalescent butterfly wing that seemed to be coming out of his back. 

 

Turning back to Dan, he opened his mouth to speak, and ask what it all meant. 

 

Unfortunately, it never got that far. 

 

Waking up in a cold sweat, Phil sat bolt upright. Beside him, Dan groaned, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight streaming through the window. “Phil? W’assit?”

 

Taking a deep breath and rubbing his eyes in an attempt to process what he had seen, Phil shook his head disbelievingly. “I...you….were wearing a rainbow suit. I had wings.” 

 

Snorting, Dan pulled him back down onto his chest and wrapped an arm around his side tightly. “Sounds like you’re tripping there, mate. I wouldn’t be caught dead in that.”

 

Unable to help the small smile that crossed his face, Phil wiggled out of Dan’s grasp, turning to look down at him. “I know. I think that broke the dream for me. Well - that and the giant butterfly wings on my back.”

 

Peeking an eye open, Dan regarded him fondly. “It’s the start of pride month. You’re growing your beautiful gay wings.”

 

Phil giggled, planting a kiss on his collarbone. “Shut up. I’m not qualified to have wings. I’d somehow decapitate myself. Then who could you kiss?”

 

Smiling, Dan opened his eyes fully, leaning up to land a peck on his lips. “Can’t have that. I better cut you off from the marshmallows since they’re feeding the growing process. You have to stay on the ground.” 

 

“With you?” Phil breathed against his lips playfully, eyes shining. 

 

“With me. Eternal caterpillars snacking all day and residing in a nest.”

 

“Deal.”

  
  
  


_ And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me _


End file.
